Heart of Iron
by eeveegirly
Summary: Gajeel meets a beautiful woman who he quickly falls head over heals. Which all is well in good, except, she won't say who she is. Who is Gajeel's mystery woman? (Co-Writing with Supaflywriterguy. Has an OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Fateful encounter (Gajeel POV)

Where did I meet her? Well, she was standing in the hills that overlooked Mongolia. At first I only saw the back of her, but even from behind you could see she was beautiful. Her long flowing brown hair blew slightly in the light wind as she looked down at Mongolia. _Who is she, _I couldn't help but wonder.

"Oi! You!" I cried out to her as I walked closer to her. The girl turned around and my breath was taken away by her beauty, I was very glad I hadn't been with anyone else.

The girl was pale white with long brown hair that framed her face perfectly, her big brown eyes sparkled as she looked at me, her thin lips now going into a smile before she spoke, "who? Me?" Her voice sounded like hundreds of twinkling bells.

"Y-yeah," I said cursing myself for stuttering, "what are you doing here?" For some reason she looked less opaque than a human should. _Probably the light_, I thought shaking it off. Ghosts weren't real, and even if they were, they wouldn't be THAT pretty.

"It's the best place to see Magnolia from," the girl said, now that I could see her face I could see her saddened expression. Her expression showed a deep wanting for something in Magnolia, but what?

"Why don't you go down there? I can take you," I offered. No I didn't do this often, but there was something about her. Maybe it was the fact she was "girl next door" pretty or they dang beautiful voice, but I wanted to spend MORE time with her. Most of the time I wanted to send LESS time with people.

"Oh I don't know," the girl said looking again longingly at Magnolia.

"I know you want to," I commented. It was obvious by the look on her face that she longed to go down. Why didn't she? Why did she just watch? Surely the only reason I wanted to spend time with this girl was because she was so mysterious, right?

"I do, fine, I'll go. I have one condition though," the girl said firmly. I waited to hear what said rule was. "We cannot go in the Fairy Tail guild," she commented firmly. I had to admit I was taken aback when I heard this. The fact she didn't want to go in our guild only added to the mysteriousness of her.

"Fine, though I hope you don't mind that I am a Fairy Tail wizard myself," I explained to her. The girl shook her head. "I have been rude, huh? My name is Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox. Former Phantom Lord member but now a loyal dragon slayer to Fairy Tail," I told her. The girl smiled that sweet little smile of hers.

"My name is Hikari, it means-" I cut her off.

"Radiance," I said, checking her out again. The name certainly suited her. Hikari nodded giggling slightly. That laugh would be the death of me! "So, Hikari," I said offering her my arm, "shall we?"

Hikari giggled- my knees felt weak- before saying, "We shall."


	2. Chapter 2

**This was written by the fab Superflywriterguy. Check him out! He is amazing! **

Chapter 2: A Change in Pace

(Cana's POV)

After slamming another tankard of beer, I finally realized what had been different the last hour, Gajeel wasn't frowning. He had a mouthful of silverware, and his eyebrows were furrowed, but, looking closely, I saw the corner of his lips slightly curled up. Not a smile, but not his usual glower. I licked my lips, getting rid of the small amount of liquor left on them, and walked over to him.

"Hey, tough stuff." I said, nudging him roughly and pulling out my hip flask. "Watcha smilin' about?"Immediately, his frown returned. He scoffed at me, spitting out a piece of plastic that had been the handle to a spoon.

"I'm not." He said, "You're just drunk." I laughed, taking a sip from my flask.

"Maybe you're right." I lied. I've always found it easier to get information when people think you're intoxicated. "Watcha been doin'?" I asked. He shrugged, munching on a fork.

"Why do you care?" he asked, avoiding eye contact. I giggled, and I noticed him practically flinch… Interesting.

At that moment, everybody's favorite hothead came bursting through the door. Natsu Dragneel, along with his cat, Happy, and the rest of his team came in like a pack of wild schoolgirls.

"And then I was like, pow!" the dragonslayer said, his eyes flaming.

"We were there, dumb ass…" Gray said, "We know what happened."

"Yeah, well shut up Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you sure you were there? You didn't help much, all unconsious like that…" Happy said, smirking. Gray was taken aback.

While Team Natsu continued their usual antics, I noticed that Gajeel had gotten up. He was leaving the guild hall now, and I could see a little spring in his step. I shook my head, grinning. He could keep his secret. I'd find out soon enough.

(Gajeel's POV)

I left the guild hall, eager to find Hikari. Since I had met her yesterday, she hadn't stopped being on my mind. All I could think of was her eyes, like pools of chocolate. And her laugh… I couldn't even begin. I had found myself making a fool of myself just to hear that laugh. Which was very unlike me.

Cana was on to me… Or maybe she wasn't. I couldn't tell, because she was so drunk all the time, but she definitely suspected something.

Hikari was waiting for me a ways away from the guild hall. Her shoes were beside her, and her feet dangled in the canal. She smiled, and the wind blew her hair gently. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be very content. Again, though, I found that she seemed a bit… transparent. As if I could see through her. However, when the light changed, it went away. I shook my head. This chick was getting to me. I walked over, and stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"... Ahem…" I cleared my throat quietly. "Uh, hi…" Her eyes opened, and she looked at me, her smile widening. My heart skipped a beat. The look she gave me was distant, but affectionate. She always seemed so far away.

"Oh, hey, Gajeel!" she said, standing up. Her bare feet, now wet, glistened in the midday sunlight. They, like the rest of her body, were slender and elegant. I shook my head. Why would I focus on her feet like that?

"Hey." I said, not able to hold back my smile. She tilted her head, and her expression changed to one of puzzlement. I looked myself up and down. What? What was it? "Uh… What?"

"Oh, nothing." she said, shaking her head. Her smile returned. "You smell like beer… Drinking without me?" She gave me a little smirk.

"Ah, no!" I said, a bit too quickly. "That was just a friend of mine… She drinks a lot. Maybe you know her."Hikari tensed. Oh no. I had said something wrong, hadn't I? "I-I'm sorry." I said, 'Did I-?"

"No, no it's alright!" she said, relaxing. Her eyes were very distant now… Moreso than usual. "So, where are we going?" I shrugged. I hadn't actually thought about it. "Do they still have that petting zoo?" Hikari asked, faintly. I nodded. "Can we go?"

"Of course." I said. I had no idea where this would go, but I was hoping I might learn a bit more about this mysterious beauty.

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! I have had a lot going on! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 3: The Petting Zoo

(Third Person)

Going to the petting zoo was NOT Gajeel's ideal day. Though hanging out with Hikari was most definitely his kind of day. Sighing the Iron Dragon Slayer thought to myself, _she will be the dead of me, won't she?_ He then took Hikari's hand and led her to the start of the petting zoo, which just happened to be goats.

"G-goats?" Hikari asked hiding behind Gajeel. This made Gajeel break out into an evil grin, she was scared of goats? He turned around to find her seeming even more see through than usual, but it went away yet again. _Why does that keep happening, _he wondered.

"Is someone scared of goats?" Gajeel asked smirking. In response Hikari puffed up trying to seem more intimidating, all while trying to stop from shaking.

"Then you won't mind feeding them," Gajeel said handing her some goat feed. Hikari kept looking brave till one came close to her. Jumping several feet when it baaed at her. The goat cocked its head to the side but then just ate the feed she dropped. Gajeel laughed at her being scared and came up behind her, making her jump yet again. When she saw who it was she slowly calmed down.

"Y-You scared me," she said timidly making Gajeel laugh at her cuteness. He put his hand under hers and held it out the goat feed. timidly the smallest goat walked up to her, sniffing the feed. Hikari jumped a little but Gajeel held her close in her strong arms, making her feel a little safer. The goat the started to eat the feed from Hikari hand, making her smile ever so slightly. "I guess they aren't THAT bad," Hikari muttered with a small smile adorning her face.

"No, they really aren't," Gajeel told her smiling. That small little smile made his stomach do flips and his heart beat wildly in his chest. So wildly he was worried she would hear it. If she did, she didn't show it.

"Let's go feed something else though," Hikari said taking Gajeel's hand and dragging him away from the goats. Gajeel laughed, she was adorable when she was scared.

Looking around they found the chicken pen. Hikari grinned at Gajeel, he did not like that grin. "Let's feed the chicks," she said evilly grinning. Gajeel gulped, those things loved him to use him as a jungle gym!

"Can't we feed something else?" Gajeel pleaded. Hikari gave him an adorable look with big doe brown puppy dog eyes. Sighing he had to give in, he knew she had her. "Fine," he grumbled giving into her adorableness.

"Yay!" she cried getting some chicken feed. _Is this really worth it, _he wondered. All it took was a smile from her when she was coming with the feed for him to know it was. "Let's go!" she said pulling Gajeel into the chicken pen. All the mother hens went to Hikari in a heartbeat, but the little chicks decided Gajeel looked like fun. No matter how much Gajeel growled at them they continued to come toward him. "You know," Hikari said, "they say animals are a great judge of characters." Gajeel raised his eyebrow as the chicks started to climb him.

"And they say angels are real but I have never seen one," Gajeel pointed out.

"Don't be so sure," Hikari mumbled as she continued to feed the hens.

It took a long time for them to take all of the chicks that had nestled themselves in his hair. "Sit still," Hikari protested. Gajeel groaned as she continued to take them out of his hair chick by chick. "Do you brush your hair?" Hikari asked giggling.

"I don't have time," Gajeel said trying to defend his messy hair.

"Oh don't give me that! One day I will sit down and put a crush thought that crazy mane of yours!" Hikari said determinedly. Gajeel chuckled a little at the girl's determination over his hair. She certainly chose the strangest things to be determined over.

As soon as all the chicks were successfully extracted from his hair Hikari say a gift shop. "Gajeel! Let's go there!" Hikari said smiling at him. Gajeel started to groan but again Hikari gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled and went inside. Once inside he decided to buy her something cute. Looking around he found a cute little goat necklace. Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, he quickly bought it for her. When he went outside he found that she too had a bag. "What's that?" he asked innocently. Out of the bag she pulled out a cute little chick necklace, she too was grinning. "No," Gajeel said when he realized that was for him.

"Oh yes," she said putting it on him. When Hikari went to look at her handy work he took that chance to put a necklace around her neck. As soon as she turned around she felt something around her neck, the goat necklace. "I guess I deserved this!" she said laughing.

"Let's go to dinner," Gajeel blurted out. Hikari blinked but then giggled causing Gajeel to blush a little, curse his blushing habits!

"Okay," Hikari said smiling at him. Gajeel took her hand and decided to treat her to a nice dinner with the little money he made from his last job. He really needed to go on another job so he could get more money.

(Gajeel POV)

I took her to a nice restaurant, not too fancy but not a fast food place either. The number one thing on my list was getting to know Hikari better. I had quickly developed a crush on her, but I still didn't know much about her! Like, why she didn't like Fairy Tail or anything about her past in general. I wanted to know everything there was about Hikari, I might as well start now!

As soon as we sat down I down I decided to start on my mission of getting to know her. "Why don't you like Fairy Tail?" I asked her. Hikari shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Is there a reason? I would like to know, after all, I work there," I explained to her. Hikari again looked uncomfortable.

"It is just this one girl, I use to know her very well. We, ummmm, had a really bad fight. I don't want to disturb her with my presence. She seems to be doing a lot better now, I would only make it worse," she stumbled. I could tell she was lying, that wasn't the real reason. Though I did not doubt it had to do with someone in the guild, it just wasn't that they fought. Hikari looked down at her hands, still really uncomfortable. "S-So what is your back story?" she asked me.

"Well I was raised by a dragon which is why I have dragon slayer magic. It was by a iron dragon. I was originally in the Phantom Lord guild but when that one fell the master offered me a spot on Fairy Tail even after I hurt people from his guild. Now I fight loyally beside him to make up my debt of him taking me in," I explained to her. Hikari smiled at me making my heart flutter. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well I use to know the girl from Fairy Tail, but we got into a fight and she left. Also, around, seven years ago, it'll be seven years ago tomorrow I believe, I was seperated from my sister," Hikari explained.

"Is that why you are here?" I asked her. Hikari nodded, slight tears in her eyes. I took her hands and kissed them every so lightly. "I promise you I will help you find her," I swore to her smiling. The mysterious girl who captured my affection blushed scarlet red at this. Soon after we finished our food. "I'll take you home," I told her with a smile.

"You are too kind," Hikari told me a light red blush adorning her face. We drove home in a comfortable silence, something which has never happened to me before. Never before I had been so relaxed with someone. What was it about her? Who was she really? I couldn't help but wonder this. _All in good time Gajeel, _I told myself.

"Here we are!" she said as I pulled up to a quiet apartment complex. The place was was cute and looked rather cozy. Plus it was in a rather good part of the neighborhood.

"I think my guildmate Cana might live near here," I commented suddenly realizing how I knew the place. While I wasn't sure if she lived in this exact complex I knew the card mage lived somewhere near there.

"Oh, interesting," Hikari mumbled. Was there a connection between the two? Was that the guild mate that she had a fight with? Maybe she just knew Cana somehow. New questions arrived with this statement. "Well, goodnight Gajeel," she said turning her face. Her face was suddenly only mere inches away from my own. Slowly we both leaned our heads in and then our lips touched. It was a short and sweet kiss, but it was a nice one.

"Goodnight Hikari," I said when we broke apart. Hikari blushed and got out of the car, leaving to go into her complex. As I watched her leave I felt my heart swore like it never had before. Only one question remained in my mind.

_Is this what love is?_

(Third person, back at Fairy Tail)

Cana walked up to the bar where Mira went to grab her a barrell. Before the white haired girl could Cana but up her hand to stop her. "Actually that is not why I am here. No, I need to ask tomorrow something of yours Mira," Cana told her.

"Oh? What is that?" Mira asked confused. Mira could not recall a time when Cana had ever asked to borrow something or hers.

"A black dress," Cana said gloomily. This took Mira aback a little, why did she need a black dress?

"What for?" Mira couldn't help but ask. The card mage looked out at the cold, dark, unforgiving night and sighed.

"Tomorrow is the seven year anniversary of my sister's death," the card mage told her solemnly. _Oh Hikari, I miss you,_ Cana thought to herself and closed her eyes as a tear fell.


End file.
